Sathiya- Saathi Zindagi Bhar ke
by mithi
Summary: sirf shadi krne se,sindoor lga dene koi jeevan sathi nhi ...shca sathi toh vo ha jo ek dusre ki hr halaat mein madad kre, ek duje ki takat bne... Kya Ruhana Vineet aur Sachin Angel aisa kr payenge.. To know peep inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi….here's I am** **with** **my new fic…..sequel of** _**DAYAVINEET's GIRL's**_ _**SATHIYA**_ **…** **Totally an OC based story…Tale about love n trust after marriage will our couple succeed to maintain their love, trust n time for each other…**

 **To know peep inside…..**

…

 _ **RECAP**_ _ **:**_ _ **In first sequence we read Sagel got married but Vineet didn't reach on time but Vineet dad accept Ruhana as her Daughter in Law…. Vineet reached late night filled her forehead with vermillion…n accept as his wife….n Dad told them abt new date for Ruvi marriage**_

 _ **NOW PRESENT**_

…

 **SAGEL HOUSE**

House is decorated beautifully with lightening , fresh flowers n other decors…..guest were coming n **Freddy** is welcoming them…all were waiting for arrival of baraat…Mandap is ready n waiting for Bride n Groom….. **Pankaj** is eyeing on food stalls with **Nikhil** n make sure everything is perfect…

"arrey **Pankaj** yeh Baraat ane pe konsi mithai serve krni ha…Ras malai ya ye mava jlebi", **Nikhil** asked

"yr bhul gya…..ab kya kru", **Pankaj** said worriedly

"acha ja bhabhi se pucch k a", **Nikhil** said

"pr bhabhi ha kahan", **Pankaj** asked looking here n there

"vo rhi ja", **Nikhil** said while pointing straight

 **Pankaj** nodded n moved toward her hurriedly…

A girl wearing red ghagra with blue Choli n blue dupatta….seems like newly wed…her hands ares till filled with henna…..her handful bangles n her wedding chain nvermillion with other accessories made her more beautiful…..She is instructing waiters

"yeh kya ha…baraat puhnchne wali ha abhi tk yahan flowers nhi lge…do fast", She ordered

"bhabhi", **Pankaj** called her

"haan **Pankaj** ", She asked

" **Angel** bhabhi vo baraat k ane pe kya serve krna ha ras malai ya mava jlebi", He asked confusedly

"kucch nhi…cold drinks, Water dry fruits aur yeh ladooo…ladoo ka shagun hota ha baki sb andr serve hoga", **Angel** said smilingly

 **Pankaj** nodded n left..

 **Angel** smiled…n moved toward mandap..n start asking abt things he needed for wedding rituals….

Then she heard sounds of band baja baraat…She ran to door…n smiled widely to see Groom sied coming….

"offo **Sachin** ko toh bta du…abhi tk room mein ha", She ran inside toward room while talking to herself…..

 _She entered inside room….n saw her handsome husband wearing blue sherwani with cream embroidery…looking damn hot…but busy with his phn n Files….She shook her head disappointedly_

" _ **Sachin**_ _", She called him_

" _hmmm", He replied still looking at file_

" _baraat a gyi…chlo niche",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _tum chlo main ata hu..yeh file kr du..bht important ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while doing something on his phn_

" _ **Sachin**_ _baraat drwaze pe ha…Bhai ko ghodi se tumhe hi utarna ha…aur kanyadaan ki rasam bhi krni ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with a hope_

" _dekho mujhe mt sikhao..jao tum…main a jaunga..smjhi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said irritaedly_

" _ **Sachin**_ _file baad mein ho skti…maine kaha chlo", She snatched his file which made him mad…_

 _He got up n shouts_

" _kya pagal pan ha…fuile doh meri"_

" _plz_ _ **Sachin**_ _niche chlo…baad mein kr lena",_ _ **Angel**_ _almost pleaded_

" _ **Angel**_ _file doh", Sachin shouts_

" _nhi", She said in stern voice_

" _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _raised his hand to slap her but stopped when saw her standing with closed eyes n scared face…_

 _He grabbed his file from her hand n placed the file on table….Moved out…._ _ **Angel**_ _still stood with closed eyes…..she opened her eyes slowly n saw no one….her eyes had tears…..She sat on bed n start crying_

" _tum bdl gye ho_ _ **Sachin**_ _…Shadi k ek hi hfte mein yeh dusri baar ha k tumne mujhpe hath uthaya ha…bs marne ki hi kasar baki ha….lgta ha vo bhi jldi hi pura kr loge…tum sch mein bdl gye ho",_ _ **Angel**_ _was mumbling_

 _She wiped her tears….made herself presentable n moved out…._

…..

 **Angel** moved to hall….n Saw **Sachin** welcoming Baraat n doing rituals… he is talking to **Vineet** n his dad…

"thank god **Vineet** tum aaj tym se a gye vrna fir meri behn ki shadi adhuri reh jati pichhli baar ki trh", **Sachin** said

"kya sir aap bhi…..aaj toh main bureau bhi nhi gya k knhi kucch gdbd na ho jaye", **Vineet** said

All laughed at this…

"dad ayiye aap yahan baithiye", **Sachin** said

"arrey damad g ab tk ldki wale the aaj se ldke wale bhi ha ab se brabari tkkr ho gyi ha", **Angel** **Dad** said jokingly

"kya dad aap pehle hi hmare bde the aur ab bhi", **Sachin** said

"btw meri gudiya kahan ha", **Angel Dad** asked

"dad ", **Angel** said while coming

"arrey waah madam toh khubsurat lg rhi ha", **Angel** **dad** said

"kyun vaise nhi lgti kya", **Angel** made faces

"arrey nhi meri rajkumari toh sbse sundr ha", Dad hugged **Angel**

Both were in that loving father daughter hug but separated withh **Vineet** voice

" **Ruhana** kahan ha"

"oh ho inni besbri dulhe raja..ati hi hogi apki dulhan….", **Angel** said teasingly

"nhi aisi koi baat nhi ha", **Vineet** said blushingly

"toh kaisi baat ha **Vineet** ", **Sachin** winked at him

 **Vineet** cheek turned red in shyness while other giggled at him….they stopped with pandit g call….

 **Sachin** made **Vineet** sit in mandap….n **Angel** moved to take **Ruhana**..

…..

 **RUHANA ROOM**

 _ **Ruhana**_ _sitting front of mirror in her wedding attire…She wored hot red color lehnga with green n golden embroidery….she looking gorgeous….n her face glows like anything…..a long awaited day of her life arrives….She is admiring herself n blushing….._

" _ **Ruhana**_ _chlo Pandit g ne bulaya ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while entering_

 _Ruhana stood up n turned to her_

" _wow…aaj toh kisi ki khair nhi…koi toh mandap pe hi behosh ho jayega",_ _ **Angel**_ _started with teasing session_

" _kya bhabhi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _blushed hard_

" _acha chlo meri blushing machine",_ _ **Angel**_ _abt to take her out but she stopped_

" _kya hua",_ _ **Angel**_ _looked her confusedly_

" _bhayia ne kucch kaha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _nhi toh..",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while turning_

" _bhabhi..bhayia aise hi ha…jb kaam ka pressure ata ha aur apno ko tym na de paye bht frustrated ho jate ha..aur sara frustration unhip e nikalte ha…so don't worry dekhna vidaai hote hote aapse sorry bol denge",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

" _offo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _konsi baatein le k baith gyi…I knw..kaam ka pressure ha….tum mt soch yeh sb..just relax…aaj tumhara spcl din ha…ek baar yeh din khraab ho chukka bhai k vjh se….aap is moment ko enjoy kro…baki sb mt socho…chle ab",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while holding her hands_

" _bhabhi aap bhayia ko smbhal logi apne pyar se..hai na…after all vo pyar bhi toh aap se hi krte ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said with a smile_

" _acha ab baatein mt bna chl niche…mere bhai ka patience level mt check kro…chlo",_ _ **Angel**_ _dragged him out…_

 _Both moved down…..n descending stairs….._ _ **Ruhana**_ _looking down inshyness….whereas_ _ **Vineet**_ _eyes fixed on her at stairs…._

" _baad mein dekh lena use….abse tere sath hi rhegi….filhaal puja pe dhyan de",_ _ **Nikhil**_ _whispered in his ear whuich made him blush…._

 _ **Angel**_ _took_ _ **Ruhana**_ _down n help her to sit in mandap besides_ _ **Vineet**_ _…both looked at each other n passed a sweet smile…_

" _Kanyadaan k liye kanya ke pita ko bulayiye",_ _ **Pandit**_ _g said_

" _pandit g kanya k pita nhi ha…bda bhai ha…vhi kanya daan krega",_ _ **Angel**_ _ **dad**_ _said_

" _tohunhe bulayiye",_ _ **Pandit**_ _replied_

" _kahan ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _ **dad**_ _asked_

" _main dekhti hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _said n left from there n found him in room again busy on phone…. This made her angry…_

" _ **Sachin**_ _what is this", She almost shouts_

" _pagal ho kya…dikh nhi rha baat kr rha hu….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _too shouted back_

" _acha toh yeh phn zyada zruri ha…behn ki shadi nhi….Kanyadaan k liye bula erhe ha…tum kroge ya main dad se bol du",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily_

" _ja rha hu…call that oh ana pda…Cid valo ki job ko tum kya smjho", He scolded her n moved out_

 _ **Angel**_ _too moved out…._

… _._

 **Ruvi** waiting for **Sagel** on mandap… **Sachin** came n **Pandit** start chanting mantras….. **Sachin** did kanyadaan….He gave **Ruhana** hand in **Vineet** hand… ..n **Ruvi** stood up for pheras n took 7 pheras….they completed pheras n Vineet tied Wedding chain in her Neck n put vermilion in her forehead …..

"aaj se aap pati ptni huye", **Pandit** g declared n gave blessings…. **Ruvi** took blessings from elders….

After that **Vineet** took his newly wed wife to his home….all welcome them happily n did some more customs….

 **RUVI ROOM**

Room is decorated beatufully with red roses n candles….. **Ruhana** sitting on bed with veil on her face…She is blushing n smiling herself thinking abt next…..She is crumbling bed sheet with feet in nervousness…She is waiting for **Vineet** …..but he wasn't arrived yet..its already 12..She is eagerly waiting n looking at door…..

Her heartbeats grew faster with sounds of foot step….she start rubbing her hands….she became so nervous…..door get opened.. **Vineet** entered inside n locked the door…. He seems too nervous… He took slow steps toward bed….. he sat beside her….n holds her hand…lightly kissed her palms….

" **Ruhana** vo main", **Vineet** finding words to say

"kya baat ha **Vineet** ", **Ruhana** asked

"vo **Sachin** sir ne jo Kashmir ki tickets di thi vo cancel kra du", **Vineet** speaks with lots of courage

"kyu", She asked surprisedly

"vo main soch rha hu hum agle hfte London chle", **Vineet** said

"wow London mera dream city", **Ruhana** said excitedly

"haan", He said with difficulty

"haan..hum London chlenge", **Ruhana** smiled widely

"Vo **Ruhana** ", **Vineet** abt to say

"ab kya hua", She askd

"smjh nhi a rha kaise khu", **Vineet** said while getting up from bed

 **Ruhana** too got up n pressed his shoulder n asked

"kb jana ha mission pe..aur kahan"

 **Vineet** turned n looked her shockedly

"tum kaise", **Vineet** abt to say but She cuts

"pyar kiya hja tumse…tumhari ankhon k dekh k smjh skti hu k kya baat ha…."

Vineet hugged her

"I am sorry…mujhe kl subh hin jana hoga..4-5 din lgenge pr promise hum London jayenge",

"its okay Vineet..I kn CID officer n duty comes first..ab btao kitne bje niklna ha", She said n kissed his forehead

"subh 5 bje..plz utha dena", **Vineet** said

"thik ab jao…change kro aur so jao….main utha dungi tumhe", **Ruhana** said

 **Vineet** moved toward Washroom but his feet stopped n he hugged her tightly….

"Thank you so much k tum meri life mein ayi….agr **Sachin** sir aise jate toh **Angel** unhe shoot kr deti", He said

"baatein bnana bnd kro…go n get change…jldi nhi soyoge toh uthoge kaise..", **Ruhana** said

 **Vineet** moved to washroom n both get change…

 **Ruhana** set the pillows.. **Vineet** came n laid on bed…. **Ruhana** too laid on her side…..both were silent for few miutes… **Vineet** move closer to her n hugged her…,, n slept in her arms peacefully…She too slept…

…..

SAGEL HOUSE

SAGEL ROOM

 **Angel** is lying on bed n **Sachin** lying on other side ….She is facing his back n staring him with moist eyes….She moved closer to him…n wrapped her arms around him….He turned to him n unwrapped her arm n said

" **Angel** aaj nhi plz…bht thk gya hu", **Sachin** said

"hmari shadi ko bs ek hfta hua ha aur tum toh aise door hote jar he ho jaise 10 saal gujr gye ho… **Sachin** kya koi glti hui ha mujhse…Shadi k agle din se hi tum bdl gye ho kyun", **Angel** had tears

" **Angel** ", He abt to say something but stopped with his phn ring

"hello …jee coming", He cuts the call

He got up n start getting ready…. **Angel** sighed disappointedly

"tum kahan jar he ho", She asked

"vo **ACP** sir ka call tha murder hua ha jana hoga", **Sachin** said while taking his belongings

This made her angry….she held his collars

"toh mujhse shadi kyu ki… **ACP** sir ya apni duty se kr lete…..Shadi k baad ekraat bhi ghr nhi ruke tum….subh agr ate ho sath k sath chle jate ho…. **Sachin** meri koi value ha ya nhi", She shouts badly

" **Angel** behave urself..pehle hi bola tha k main CID officer hu…mere sath shadi krne ha toh yeh sb soch lena…shadi ki na tumne ab aise hi chlega…jb call ayega I have to go..its my duty…agr mere sath rehna ha toh yeh sb accept kr lo otherwise tumhari mrzi", **Sachin** too shouted n jerked her hands

"tum mujhe yahan jane ko bol rhe ho….How could you **Sachin** ….", **Angel** crying badly….

But he moved out as he is in hurry…..

Night passed ….

…..

 **A/N: So done with first chap…hope you like it…**

 **Roohi so whats ur view….**

 **Do reviews**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT MORNING**

 **VINEET HOME**

 **Ruhana** woke up with sound of alarm clock….She checked the time, clock showing 4 AM… She shook **Vineet**

" **Vineet** …utho"

"Sone doh na **Ruhana** …bht neend a rhi ha", **Vineet** said in sleepy tone

"acha sote rho Mission pe tumhari jgh main chli jati hu", She chuckled

He opened his eyes in shock hearing word Mission….

"Mission oh no… mera bag pack kr doh aur coffee la doh plz", He said worriedly n ran to washroom

 **Ruhana** smiled…n packed his bag n kept necessary things…Then she moved to kitchen….She prepared coffee for him...

She entered room with coffee n some snacks for him…He is getting ready…

"coffee n snacks,.. bag pack ho gya ha..ab kucch aur chahiye", **Ruhana** saying everything while arranging things…..actually tried to avoid him as don't wanna show him her sadness..

 **Vineet** just noticing her from mirror…her silent tears n pain pinched his heart…..

" **Ruhana** ",He said in thoughtful manner

"Kucch chahiye kya", She said while arranging pillows

 **Vineet** stood behind her n held her shoulders…He made her turn….n looked at her she gazed her down to hide his tears

"ma..maine puccha kya chahiye tumhe", **Ruhana** asked not looking at him

"haan chahiye tumhari yeh smile…jo knhi kho gyi ha..milegi na", **Vineet** said while wiping her tears with thumb…

She just hugged him n shedded some tears

"M sorry **Ruhana** achank jana pd raha ha…but I swear 5 din main yahan hoyunga tumhare paas….pr tb tk tum bilkul udas nhi hogi…khush rhogi..", **Vineet** said lovingly….

"tumhare bina smile kaise kru…tumse dur hoke toh yeh ansu ayenge hi na", **Ruhana** said with tears

"4-5 din ki baatha…..uske baad I'll be there…n btw aaj **Sachin** sir tumhe aaj pagphere k liye lene ayenge…toh tb tk vahan rehna aram se", Vineet held her chin n lift her face up….She smiled bit….He kissed her forehead…

"acha chlta hu…suno jb tk main na ayu meri **Ruhana** ka khyaal rkhna…smjhi", **Vineet** said while cupping her face…..

He left after some minutes.. **Ruhana** became sad….

 **SAGEL HOME**

 _Angel opened her eyes with alarm…Clock showing 8 AM….She got down from bed….moved to washroom for getting fresh…..her eyes were still red as she cried a lot last night…._ _ **Sachin**_ _'s rude behavior hurting her so much…after freshened up she moved to Kitchen n prepared coffee for herself….then something strikes her mind…She dialed_ _ **Sachin's**_ _number..but he didn't pick up call..She dialed his number again n again but result remain same…..this made her crazy…..She threw her coffee mug on floor n coffee spilled on floor….mean time door bell rang…._

" _khin_ _ **Sachin**_ _toh nhi…haan vhi hoga after all_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko pag phere k liye lene jana bhai ka hi farz ha", She was thinking all this while going toward door.._

 _She opened door but her smile faded to some one else instead of_ _ **Sachin**_ _… She pasted a fake smile…n welcomed guest_

" _Hello_ _ **Pankaj**_ _..tum achank yahan….bureau nhi gye",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked while moving inside_

" _bhabhi bureau hi gya tha…but_ _ **Sachin**_ _sir ne 2 ghnte ki chhuti le k di ha….",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said while taking his seat…._

" _kyun usne tumhe chhuti kyun di",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked confusedly_

" _bhabhi vo bht buzy the….toh unhone kaha k main aapke sath ja k_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko pag phere k liye le ayu…",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _finished n gulped glass of water.._

" _thik ha main ready hu bs yeh list check kr lo fir niklte ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with heavy throat.._

 _ **Angel**_ _moved to room n took her belongings…n they left for_ _ **Ruhana**_ _home…_

… _._

 **VINEET HOME**

 **Ruhana** is getting ready for her Pag phere…..n **Vineet** dad came there….

"arrey dad aap…mujhe bula lete", **Ruhana** said while getting up from bed

"nhi beta main bs tumhe dekha aya tha….tum thik ho na..I knw **Vineet** ko abhi yahan hona chahiye tha but", He was cut by **Ruhana**

"kya dad aap bhi na….ab uska farz nibhana pdega..aur main kyun uske beech mein ayu…aur main thik hu aap ho na yahan",

"beta main kucch dino k liye out of town ja rha hu..Vineet bhi nhi ha yahan toh tum kucch din apne mayke mein ho ayo..jb **Vineet** ayega toh vo le ayega tumhe…prampara ki mane toh mayke se tumhara pati hi le k ayega..aur vahan Angel k sath tumhara mn bhi lga rhega", **AD** said

"jee dad..main chli jaungi", **Ruhana** nodded like a sweet daughter in Law

He placed his hand on her head n left from there…. **Ruhana** packed her bag n start waiting for her family…..

She is thinking abt her Hubby **Vineet** who were on mission on very first day of their marriage….She turnd on radio n start humming song

 _ **Intazaar intazaar intazaar intazaar**_

 _ **Intazaar intazaar intazaar intazaar**_

 _ **Meri subahon ko teri shaamon ka**_

 _ **Meri shaamon ko tere vaadon ka**_

 _ **Meri raaton ko tere khaabon ka**_

 _ **Meri neendon ko teri baahon ka**_

 _ **Mere jazbon ko teri chaahon ka**_

 _ **Bahaki-bahaki si kuchh khataaon ka**_

 _ **Khoobasoorat se kuchh gunaahon ka**_

 _ **Intazaar intazaar intazaar intazaar**_

She distracted by door bell….She ran toward door n saw **Angel** there….She hugged her

"bhabhi"

"kaisi ho **Ruhana** …sb thik ha na..aur bhai kahan ha..knhi bureau toh nhi chle gye na", **Angel** asked while entering

"bhabhi vo **Vineet** mission pe gya ha…5 din baad ayega", **Ruhana** said with hesitation

"kya mission..shadi k agle hi din..how could these guys are so insensible?", **Angel** almost shouted

"relax bhabhi bs 5 din ki baat ha..tb tk main apni pyari c bhabhi k sath rhungi…,btw Bhayia kahan ha", **Ruhana** asked while realizing his absence

"uff **Ruhana** u knw na yeh CID wale aur inki duties hmph", **Angel** smiled

"arrey main bhi aya hu..zra is greeb pr bhi nzr daal lo", **Pankaj** pouted

"oh aja chhote bhai bol kya khayega", **Ruhana** asked

"bs tu taiyar ho ja tujhe lene aye ha…vapis bhi jana ha mujhe bureau", **Pankaj** said looking at his watch

"main ready hub s…dad se mil lu", **Ruhana** said

"btw ha kahan dad…dikhai nhi de rhe", **Angel** asked

"main yahan hu bcha", **AD** said while entering hall

"Dad kaise ha aap", **Angel** hugged him

"ek dum thik..tu bta ankhein kyu lal kr rkhi ha…nanad ki vidai pe bht zyada royi kya", **AD** jokingly said

"kya dad…shadi khtm hone k baad bhi itne kaam toh late soyi jldi uthi yahan jo ana tha", **Angel** pouted

"acha Samdhi g ab hum apni nanad rani ko le ja skte ha na…", **Angel** winked at his father

"jee sambhdan g ab aapki baat kaise taal skte ha…ldke wale jo thehre", **AD** patted her head

After some more chit chat they left…. **Pankaj** for bureau n girls fro home…

…..

 **SACHIN HOUSE**

 **NIGHT**

 _ **Ruhana**_ _sitting on dining table n_ _ **Angel**_ _serving her lunch….Both were quite n thinking abt their husbands….._

" _lo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _khana kha lo",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while giving her chpati…_

" _nhi bhabhi bhayia ko ane doh…sath mein khate ha…",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled_

" _uffo dekh uske ane ka koi tym nhi..ayega bhi ya nhi koi pta nhi…8 toh bj hi gye tu kha le..plz",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _toh aap unh eek phn kro aur bolo we are waiting",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _nodded n dialed his number…luckily he picked at very first ring…_

" _ **Sachin**_ _", She abt to say_

" _ **Angel**_ _kitni baar kaha ha phn mt kiya kro…busy hota hu…yahan koi free nhi baitha main…ane mein late hoga…mere paas keys ha wait krne ki zrurt nhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _cut the call before she could answer_

 _Tears brimmed in her eyes but she wiped before_ _ **Ruhana**_ _could notice…She plastered a smile n turned to_ _ **Ruhana**_

" _lo madam bola than a vo late ayega…so ab ache bche k jaise khana khao aur so jao",_ _ **Angel**_ _put a piece of chapati in her mouth_

 _She had dinner…but noticed sadness in_ _ **Angel's**_ _eyes but didn't ask anything…She moved to room n write something on her diary..The conversation she want to share with_ _ **Vineet**_ _…as he cou;dn't contact her…._

 _She picked Vineet photo n stared for while…kissed the photo.._

 _ **Saans lene se bhi teri yaad ati hai,**_

 _ **Har sans mein teri khushboo bas jati hai,**_

 _ **Kasie kahoon ki saans se main zinda hoon,**_

 _ **Jab ki saans se pehle teri yaad ati hai….**_

 _She wrote these lines on her diary…..for_ _ **Vineet**_ _…..She is busy with her diary…._

… _.._

 _Its almost mid night…..then_ _ **Sachin**_ _entered his room with cat paws…n saw_ _ **Angel**_ _sleeping on couch with his photo uncomfortabally….He smiled bit moved to her…n caressed her hairs…..kissed her forehead…He picked her in arms n moved to bed made her lye on bed…n wrapped with blanket…She moved little with his touch…. He moved to washroom n came out after few minutes….n saw her sitting on bed while rubbing her eyes…_

" _tum uth gyi…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _haan chlo khana kha lo..main grm kr deti hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _said getting up from bed_

" _nhi maine bahr hi kha liya tha…tum so jao..mujhe kucch files krni ha…subh 6 bje hi niklna ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while opening a file_

" _files,duties,kaam,bureau,case,murders,crimes,criminals,ACP sir,Daya,Abhijeet..",_ _ **Angel**_ _saying looking at him_

" _pagal ho gyi ho kya..kya bole ja rhi ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _apni sauteno k naam yaad kr rhi hu..inhi sbki vjh se hi tum bhul gye ho k tumhari koi biwi bhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily_

" _dekho_ _ **Angel**_ _tum pehle bhi janti thi k mera kaam kasia ha…toh sb kyun is trh react kr rhi ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said in irritation_

" _kyu tumhe toh yeh tk yaad nhi k tumhari ek biwi bbhi ha…shayad tumhe nhi use tumhari zrurt ha….vo tumse pyar krti ha…pr afsos_ _ **Sachin**_ _tum bdl gye…tumhe na meri parwah ha na hi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ki",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted at him_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _ab vo kahan ayi beech mein",_ _ **Sachin**_ _too shouted_

" _aaj use pag phere k liye lana tha…jo k ek bhai yani k tumhara farz tha….pr tumhe apna kaam zyada pyara…chehra utr gya tha use tumhe na pa k…pr tumhe kya parwah..bs kaam kro tum",_ _ **Angel**_ _had tears_

" _toh apna farz na nibhau….is desh is society k liye mera frz ha..koi 9to 5 ka job nhi krta hu….CID officer hu..na koi fix tym…24 hours duty…smjh mein ayi tumhe…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted as he is really frustrated with this daily argument…._

" _toh maine kb kaha mt kro apni duty,,,but koi duty mere ya_ _ **Ruhana**_ _k liye bhi ha…..hum bhi kucch lgte ha tumhare",_ _ **Angel**_ _burst into tears as her patience level is over till now….._

" _dum ghutne lga ha mera yahan…..isiliye nhi ana chahta pr kya kru iske ilawa knhi nhi ja bhi ni skta…..dekho Angel agr mujhse zyada hi prblm ha toh just go from there….agr yahan rehna ha toh in sbki adat daal lo", He shouted n left the room with his files…..n leaving her with tears…._

 _Her eyes fell on their wedding pic placed on side table..She picked it n threw in anger…..n frame broken into pieces….She was crying crying crying…the saddest thing Who broke her heart is her sachin her love her love which she never imagine in her worst dreams…._

 _ **Apane dilabar ka apane hamadam ka apane jaanam ka intazaar**_

 _ **Surkh phoolon se mahaka rasata hai**_

 _ **Dil to mera magar zard patta hai**_

 _ **Paas aankhon ke sabz manjar hai**_

 _ **Dil ka mausam to phir bhi banjar hai**_

 _ **Mahaki-mahaki si kuchh hawaaon ka**_

 _ **Bheegi-bheegi si kuchh ghataaon ka**_

 _ **Intazaar intazaar intazaar intazaar**_

 _ **Apane baadal ka apani baarish ka apane saawan ka intazaar**_

 _ **Apani dhadakan ka apani saanson ka apane jeene ka intazaar**_

 _But_ _ **Ruhana**_ _saw all this tension between_ _ **Sagel**_ _..She was quite shocked..She knew there is some prblm between both but this is too much serious which she never expected….this argument between_ _ **Sagel**_ _disturbing her lot…so She decided to sort out this….n Night passed like this.._

… _.._

 **A/N:so done with second chap of this…hope you liked it…**

 **Thankyou for all the reviews..**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **MITHI….**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAME NIGHT**

 _ **Ruhana**_ _is really worried abt_ ** _Sagel_** _problem….She is thinking all of this n roaming in her room…her trail of thoughts distracted_ ** _Ruhana_** **** _scolded him by her phone ring…..She picked her phone and checked out her phone screen…a sweet smile appeared on her face to see caller ID….._

 _"kaise ho tum",The only thing she asked_

" _ummm agr kahu thik nhi hu toh",_ ** _Vineet_** _said with a tensely_

" _kyu kya hua….fever to nhi hua…street food khaya na",_

" _nhi baba nhi khaya street food",_ ** _Vineet_** _said_

" _toh chot ayi ha tumhe… nhi rkha na apna khyal",_ ** _Ruhana_** _became more tensed_

" _Nhi baba chot bhi nhi ayi ha",_ ** _Vineet_** _smiled at her concern_

" _ **Vineet**_ _don't tell me k something is serious…please tell me what happened",_ ** _Ruhana_** _almost cried_

 _"arrey baba meri jaan mujhse dur hogi toh main acha kaise ho skta hu….",_ ** _Vineet_** _said with lots of love_

 _"_ ** _Vineet_** _hr tym mzaak jao main tumse baat nhi krungi",_ ** _Ruhana_** _warned him_

 _"acha baba sorry..pr jhuth kya bola main…kya mujhse dur thik ho tum….main toh nhi hu",_ ** _Vineet_** _said_

 _"Nhi main bhla kaise thik ho skti ho",_ ** _Ruhana_** _became emotional_

 _"toh tumhe kaise lga k main mzaak kr rha hu",_ ** _Vineet_** _asked_

 _"I Love You_ ** _Vineet_** _n I am missing you so much",_ ** _Ruhana_** _said with heavy throat_

 _"main bhi…(paused)acha suno mujhe tumhe dekhna ha come to skype",_ ** _Vineet_** _said_

 _"okay",_ ** _Ruhana_** _nodded n both switched to Skype….._

 _both smiled to see each other…n both say nothing for few minutes_

 _"tum itni worried kyu ho",_ ** _Vineet_** _asked_

 _"n..nhi toh",_ ** _Ruhana_** _said_

 _"look at me_ ** _Ruhana_** _..n say what happened",_ ** _Vineet_** _said strictly_

 _"_ ** _Vineet_** _vo bhayia aur bhabhi",She abt to say but couldn't complete her sentence_

 _"I am waiting",_ ** _Vineet_** _said_

 _"bhayia aur bhabhi mein kucch sahi nhi chl rha…Bhayia bht zyada busy ho gye ha..bhabhi ko bilkul tym nhi dete….aur bhabhi kucch kahe toh gussa bhi bht krte ha….yahan tk unhone unhe yahan se jane ko bhi bol diya",_ ** _Ruhana_** _complete her words with moist eyes_

 _ **Vineet**_ _became angry on this_

 _"how could he_ ** _Ruhana_** _? Vo meri behn k sath yeh sb nhi kr skte….She was free bird n you say now she can't even smile…..Main_ ** _Sachin_** _sir ko nhi chhodunga..kl hi_ ** _Angel_** _ko le k ghr chli jao…baki main akr dekhta hu",_ ** _Vineet_** _said angrily like every brother as he can't see his sisters tears_

 _"_ ** _Vineet_** _hmein baat bigadna nhi ha smbhalna ha…we know they love each other vo alg nhi reh payenge..bs yeh jo duriya ayi ha yeh mitani ha hmein",_ ** _Ruhana_** _said_

 _"hmm kya krogi",_ ** _Vineet_** _asked_

 _"kl main hi bhayia se baat krungi",_ ** _Ruhana_** _said_

 _"tumhare paas char din ha agr jb tk sb thik hota ha toh acha ha vrna main use vapis le jaunga",_ ** _Vineet_** _sighed_

 _"thik ha hope so bhayia smjh jaye",_ ** _Ruhana_** _sighed_

 _"chlo rkhta hu…abhi ek raid pe jana bye love you take care",He said while giving a kiss to her_

 _She too bid him bye n call cut….n night passed like this….._

 _…_ _._

NEXT MORNING

 ** _Ruhana_** _wake up n moved to dinning hall…She found no one there…..She checked kitchen where_ _ **Angel**_ _is preparing breakfast….She is really upset…..n silently crying…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _sighed n moved from there…She directly moved to_ _ **Sagel**_ _room..She entered inside n saw_ _ **Sachin**_ _still working on his laptop…She sighed disappointment.._

 _"Bhayia",She called him_

 _"haan_ _ **Ruhana**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _replied without looking at her_

 _"Bhayia aap kyun kr rhe ha yeh",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

 _"kaam kyun krte ha bhla…duty ha meri krna pdega",_ _ **Sachin**_ _still looking at his file_

 _"aur aapki personal life k liye duty",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _again asked_

 _"Personal life sb sahi toh chl rha ha…..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _looked her_

 _"oh really do you think k sb thik ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked while looking at him_

 _"kehna kya chahti ho tum",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"Bhayia main kl se yahan ayi hu….aap ek minute bhi mere liye nikala kya",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _mujhe bht kaam ha I am sorry…pr kya kru itne sare cases ki file complete krni ha k kya kru…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said n again concentrate on file_

 _"bhayia what about_ _ **Angel**_ _bhabhi…",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _almost shouted_

 _"uska kya_ _ **Ruhana**_ _she is happy",_ _ **Sachin**_ _replied coldly_

 _"bhayia look at her ek minute nikal k dekhiye unki trf pta chl jayega k vo kitni khush ha….Shadi k dusre hi din aap bureau chle gye n usi din se aap kucch zyada busy nhi ho gye ha…she is ur wife she need ur tym bhayia",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _shouted badly_

 _"look_ _ **Ruhana**_ _jitna kr shkta hu kr rha hu aur kya chahiye use…main ek CID officer hu…. Aur h_

 _"bhayia kaam krna thik ha pr kaam k liye pagal hona alg baat ha…aap ek baar bhi socha aapke is behavior se bhabhi ko kitna hurt ho rha ha..pr aapke paas tym hi kahan ha…aapke liye sb kucch h aapka kaam h bs vhi kijiye…",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said in anger_

" ** _Angel_** _ne bola na yeh sb….bs uske agge pichhe ghumte rho tb thik aur koi kaam na kro",_ _ **Sachin**_ _angrily said_

 _"bhaiya agr kl raat main main aapka gda nhi dekhti toh mujhe toh pta hi nhi chlta…aap aisa kr bhi kaise skte….kya bna diya aap ne use…look at her kya vo aisi hi thi sorry bhayia but I must say k aapne bhabhi ko siwa ansuon k kucch nhi diya…",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _busted on him_

 _"dekho Ruhana use ldne ki jhgdne ki adat ho gyi ha…ab yeh kaam ek baar pura ho jaye toh sara tym usi ka ha….pr vo smjhti nhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said softly_

 _"mujhe toh yeh lgne lga ha k bureau mein srif aap hi kaam kret ha baki sb toh makhiya marte ha…..",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said angerily_

 _"aisi baat nhi bhi ha….is case pe Nikhil Divya Purvi aur Mayur bhi mere sath ha…Nikhil ne ek week ki chhuti li ha…..Divya ko Goa leke jane k liye…toh Divya ki bhi chuuti ha..Rajat ka birthday ha toh Purvi bhi Delhi gyi ha bche main Pankja aur Mayur hum tino hi sara kaam kr rhe ha…isiliye thoda zyada busy ho gya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"bhayia aapke baith k bs uka haal chaal pucch le bs utna hi kafi ha pr aap toh khair chhodo kro jo krna ha…apne files case duty do whatever u want…..ab aapse baat krne ka koi fayda hi nhi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _moved out in anger…._ _ **Sachin**_ _too left for bureau_

 _…_

 _Whole day passed like this….._ _ **Sachin**_ _at bureau and gilrs at home….Sachin completed his all work n pending files…so he became free before evening…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _words roaming in his ears so he decided to leave home…n giving some time to his wife…..After taking permission from ACP sir he left for his home…_

 _He reached home n found door lock so he opened the door with spare key….he entered n sat on couch…._

 _"kahan chli gyi yeh ldkiya…socha tha sath mein bahr jayenge but yeh chlo yhi kucch spcl arrangement krta hu…kya kru …..haan", A sweet smile crept on his face_

 _He got change n made some phone calls n did some orders….he prepare some special food for his lovely wife…..n moved to room…..he changed the curtains bed sheet pillow cover n cushions…..n start decorating room with red n white roses….balloons candles ….floor occupied by rose petals n balloons of heart shape….scented candles n other décors of red n white romantic theme….her favorite cake I love you written on that…..Sorry written on bed with rose petals….Sham pine bottle on table…N some sorry cards fro her….He done with all n get ready in her favorite color white formal shirt….n start waiting for them…_

 _its around 8 o'clock….then door bell rings…he opened door n found_ _ **Angel**_ _n_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…both entered silently_

 _"kahan thi tum dono…..main 3 bje se wait kr rha hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _"hum shopping n movie gye the",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _replied_

 _"oh..kaisa rha day out",_ _ **Sachin**_ _again asked_

 _"acha tha..tum baitho main tumhare liye khana bna deti hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"dinner ready ha…tum doono baitho main lgata hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"hum toh bahr kha aye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"mujhe b ht neend a rhi ha…main chlti hu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said n left for her room_

 _"acha tum baith toh jao main kha leta hu…fir sath mein sone chlte ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said with a hope which she agreed.._

 _Both sat at dinner table_ _ **Sachin**_ _had his dinner n_ _ **Angel**_ _sat silently..After having dinner_

 _"ek coffee milegi..nain room mein hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _She nodded n leave….after 10 minutes she entered room with coffee n saw its all dark….Sachin yeh andhera kyun ha…..plz lights lgao…..She stood at place….._

 ** _Sachin_** _lightened candles n room filled with light…..She mesmerized to see room beauty…_

 _"yeh sb", She asked_

 ** _Sachin_** _held her shoulders n lead to bed…she saw sorry written on it…she loved it but decided to keep mum…_

 _"I am sorry whatever I did in past",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sat on knees holding ears_

 ** _Angel_** _just smiled…n held his hands n made him stand_

 _"its okay", she smiled_

 _"Angel main kya krta kaam kucch zyada hi a gya tha…aur tumpe gussa kiya sorry",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"jao maaf kiya..pr agge se aisa kiya na toh fir dekhna",_ _ **Angel**_ _hugged him with moist eyes…_

 _"I love you", he too hugged hers_

 _"acha suno…yeh lo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _gave her a box_

 _"yeh kya ha", She asked_

 _"jao na pehn k ayo jldi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 ** _Angel_** _nodded n moved to washroom_

 _After 10 minutes she came out…Sachin lost in her as she wore red netted saree with slight make up….she is looking stunning…Schin cupped her face n kissed her forehead…both Were looking at each other n lost in each other eyes_

 ** _hoo subah se lekar shaam tak, shaam se lekar raat tak_**

 ** _subah se lekar shaam tak, shaam se lekar raat tak_** **** ** _  
raat se lekar suabh tak, subah se phir shaam tak_**

 ** _Sachin_** _lead her to cake table both cut cake n fed each other…._ _ **Sachin**_ _wrapped arm around her waist n pulled her in hug…..they hugged tightly as could they do_

 ** _mujhe pyar karo hoo, mujhe pyar karo..._**

 ** _hoo…_**

 **** ** _mujhe pyar karo...mujhe pyar karo_**

 ** _Sachin_** _cupped her face n kissed her forehead cheeks n then moved to her lips….She was blushing n her cheek became crimson red…they were moving closer n closer….finally his lips tangles with her soft lips….they start kissing with passion…both were desperate to end distance between them.._

 ** _hooo_** **** ** _  
shehar se lekar gaon tak, dhoop se lekar chaon tak_**

 _they separated when they were out of breath…._ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled naughtily n_ _ **Angel**_ _blushed more harder with his naughty looks…he picked her in arms n moved to bed n laid her on bed_

 __ ** _shehar se lekar gaon tak, dhopp se lekar chaon tak_** **** ** _  
sar se lekar paon tak, dil ki sabhi wafaon tak_**

 ** _mujhe pyar karo hoo mujhe pyar karo_** **** ** _  
hoo mujhe pyar karo...mujhe pyar karo_** ****

 ** _Sachin_** _too laid over her..n put his whole weight on her….she shut her eyes tightly…He smiled n remove her earing with his lips…his lips touching her ears which made shiver her….he removed his all jewelry one by one….She was shivering with his touches…he again attacked her lips n both engaged in hot kiss….  
_ ** _  
hooo aur piya kuch bhi karlo, lekin rakhna yaad_**

 ** _aur piya kuch bhi karlo, lekin rakhna yaad_** **** ** _  
kuch shaadi se pehle... kuch shaadi ke baad..._**

 ** _pyar mein ab itni shartein kaun rakhega yaar_**

 **** ** _kya shaadi se pehle kya shaadi ke baad..._**

 ** _hoo paas se lekar door tak, door se lekar paas tak_**

 ** _in hoton ke pyaas tak, dharti se akaash tak_**

 ** _mujhe pyar karo hooo mujhe pyar karo_** **** ** __**

 ** _hooo mujhe pyar karo...mujhe pyar karo_** ****

 ** _Sachin_** _hands were making her shiver n blushed as its moving on her body..He dragged his lips to her neck n start giving trail of kisses on her neck.. his open mouthed kisses generate a current through her spine…her hands roaming in his hairs.._

 ** __**

 ** _hoo aise kasie ho sakta hai thoda thoda pyar_**

 ** _aise kasie ho sakta hai thoda thoda pyar_** **** ** _  
ya khul ke ikraar karo tum, ya khul ke inkaar_**

 ** _hoo mere gale mein daal ke bahein karlo baate chaar_**

 ** _isse aage karna padega tumko intezaar_**

 _while kissing he removed his n her clothes...his lips moving on her body n hands busy exploring in her sensitive parts…She closed her eyes to feel him…..n she is moaning in pleasure…. He was still busy in his kissing n bitting work…..He left her n lifted his head n saw her with closed eyes…he ruffled her be hairs. kissed her forehead_

 _"Ready to mine", He said in husky tone_

 _She nodded_

 ** _hoo saagar ke is aar se, saagar ke us paar tak_**

 ** _nazron ki deewar tak, pyar se lekar pyar tak_**

 ** _mujhe pyar karo hoo mujhe pyar karo_** **** ** _  
hoo mujhe pyar karo...mujhe pyar karo_** ****

 ** _Sachin_** _smiled….again pressed her lips with his….start kissing her lips deeply…He is sucking her lips n she is shivering badly with his hard process…She clutched bed sheet tightly….n moaning all the time….. they done with their love making moments n lying flat on bed in a blanket…his hands wrapping around her waist n face burying in her upper body…he is sleeping comfortably half on her half on bed…She had a constant smile on her face n caressing his hairs…n slept while thinking all of this_

 ** _subah se lekar shaam tak, shaam se lekar raat tak_** **** ** _  
subah se lekar shaam tak, shaam se lekar raat tak_** **** ** _  
raat se lekar suabh tak, subah se phir shaam tak_** **** ** _  
mujhe pyar karo hoo, mujhe pyar karo..._** **** ** _  
hoo mujhe pyar karo...mujhe pyar karo_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _A/N:so SAGEL patch up…._**

 ** _Hope you liked it….._**

 ** _Return of VINEET in next…_**

 ** _Thankyou fro reviewing_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _MITHI…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**NEXT MORNING**_

 _Sagel is still sleeping….._ _ **Sachin**_ _got up with alarm clock n saw his life his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully in his arms…He made her lye on bed carefully n moved to washroom…after few minutes he came out prepare coffee for three….He placed mugs in tray with some snacks..n moved towards_ _ **R**_ _ **uhana's**_ _room…. He knocked her door..She opened the door n saw him confusedly_

" _aap yahan ka rasta kaise bhul gye", She asked with sort of anger in her tone_

" _socha dono sath coffee pi le",_ _ **Sachin**_ _replied_

" _nhi pina…aap jao apni biwi ko tym doh…vrna kb kaam a jaye kya pta..vo bechari aapke chkr mein khana bhi nhi khati…..agr ek din mein 5 minute baith k uske sath baat kr loge vo jhalli usi mein khush ho jayegi…smjhe",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _still angry on him_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _plz tu coffee pi..vo so rhi ha abhi..aurt gussa shant krle please….ab main free hu aur use surprise de rha hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said with a smile_

" _kya bhrosa kb CID wala bulava a jaye aapko",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said while making faces_

" _nhi ayega main use Switzerland le ja rha hu…vo 20 din k liye….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _thik ha jao btayiye use",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said coldly_

" _tum coffee piyo main use uthata hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while extending coffee toward her_

 _She took his coffee n_ _ **Sachin**_ _moved to his room_

 _He entered his room n smiled to see_ _ **Angel**_ _sleeping peacefully…She is half covered by blanket revealing her back…a naughty smile came on his face…He laid beside her….moved his face closer to her n blow air on her face removing hairs…..A smile appeared on her face..He again blow air on her face…with she opened her eyes.._

" _good morning"_

" _toh madam uth hi gyi… 8 bj rhe ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _oh m really sorry…abhi nashta bna deti hu…",_ _ **Angel**_ _got up while wrapping blanket_

" _koi zrurt nhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _pulled her on bed_

" _kyun bureau nhi jana kya",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked confusedly_

" _aaj meri chhuti ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _kya..chhuti aur tumhari"_ _ **Angel**_ _said shockedly_

" _haan baba chhuti ha..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while hugging her_

 _ **Angel**_ _again laid on bed_

" _toh main soti hu raat tumne bilkul nhi sone dena..",_ _ **Angel**_ _said in complaining tone_

 _ **Sachin**_ _sighed as she closed her eyes again…then something strikes his mind n a naughty smile_

 _He start drawing something on her back_

" _yeh kya ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _", She asked with closed eyes_

" _jo main drawing kr rha hu btao kya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _She nodded positively_

" _U….I love you",_ _ **Angel**_ _said which he draw_

" _very good ab tumhara turn",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while lying_

 _She smiled n draw something on his back_

" _no Angel tum fingers use nhi kr skti",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _toh ", She asked_

" _you can use ur face I mean", He winked at her naughtily_

" _okay fine", She get his attentions_

 _She draw something with her nose_

" _yr nose nhi ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _toh kaise kru",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked innocently_

" _ **Angel**_ _", He glared her_

" _okay baba krti hu"._ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _Angel moved her lips toward his back…her hot breathes touched his back….He smiled n closed his eyes….A naughty smile across over her lips….She bit his back n start laughing_

" _Angel yeh kya kiya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _screamed in pain_

" _tum kya mujhe budhu smjhte ho..k jo bologe vo krugi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said laughing_

" _abhi btata hu tujhe..chhodunga nhi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _while getting up_

" _pehel pkdo toh sahi",_ _ **Angel**_ _ran toward door_

" _Mrs Singhania shayad aap bhul gyi ha kl_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ghr pe ha aur blanket mein aap bahr nhi ja skti",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smirked_

" _haan nhi ja skti ha pr ek jggh toh ha yahan ja skti hu", Angel said n ran toward washroom n_ _ **Sachin**_ _to ran after her before she could close the door he entered_

" _Ab kahan jaogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smirked n closed the door_

" _ **Sachin**_ _ **Ruhana**_ _a jayegi plz jao",_ _ **Angel**_ _pleaded tone_

 _He shook his head as no….pulled her in hug…_

 _N turn on the shower…n washroom turned into battlefield….n both were just lost in each other_

…

 _ **Ruhana**_ _is in kitchen n preparing breakfast….She is happy as she knew everything is fine between Sagel….meanwhile her phone rings….She picked the phone without looking screen_

" _Hello"_

" _Hello Jaan",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _ **Vineet**_ _tum",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said excitedly_

" _haan main..aaj sham a rha hu tumhe lene…taiyaar rehna",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _really but tum toh 4 din baad ane wale the toh ab",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked confusedly_

" _kaam jldi khtm ho gya toh a rha hu..tum bs ready rehna…inne dino ki judai aur aaj se agle 20 din bs main tumhara mera wqt bhi tumhara",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said in romantic tone_

" _baatein bht bnane lge ho..acha abhi rkhti hu..sham ko milte ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said n call cut_

 _She set breakfast table n start waiting for Sagel….After few minutes_ _ **Sachin**_ _came out…..n saw_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiling n lost_

" _kya baat ha aaj koi bda muska rha ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while taking seat beside her_

" _bhayia u knw aaj aaj_ _ **Vineet**_ _a rha ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said edxcitedly_

" _really that's a grt news..toh kl sham ki London ki tickets bhi book kra deta hu..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _okay bhayia",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _agreed_

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Angel**_ _came_

" _kya baatein chl ri dono behn bhai mein"_

" _ **Vineet**_ _a rha ha aaj aur kl hi London k liye niklenge yeh log",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _that's really cool..good good jao aap dono….mera toh ab honeymoon n all sb yahin ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said sadly_

" _uffo Angel ab ek tym pe ek officer ko hi chhuti milegi..usne pehle apply kiya maine baad mein",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said coldly_

" _toh maine kb kaha k mujhe knhi le chlo",_ _ **Angel**_ _made_ __ _faces_

 _ **Sachin**_ _n_ _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled at her antiques_

 _Meanwhile door bell rang_

" _ **Angel**_ _dekhna zra",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Ab drwaza bhi main kholu bs yeh ghr k piddi se kaam hi ha mere hisse koi honeymoon koi tour nhi ha..bs ghr ka Chula chauka hi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _moved toward door while murmuring_

 _She opened the door n saw a man at door_

" _jee aap",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _yeh aapki tickets….Mr_ _ **Sachin**_ _Singhania k naam ha",Man said_

" _I'm Mrs Singhania..layiye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said..he handed over tickets to her n left_

 _ **Angel**_ _moved in n said bit angry tone_

" _yeh lo tumhare kisi nye mission destinations ki tickets ha lo"_

" _yr khol k dekh lo na..aur bta doh kb aur kahan jana ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _tumhare tickets ha khud hi dekh lo",_ _ **Angel**_ _frowned_

" _yr mere hath mein prantha ha ghee lga ha..plz dekh k bta doh na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _huh fine", She made face n open the envelope…_

 _She started reading_

" _two air tickets for Switzerland….Mr n Mrs_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Singhania**_ _", Envelope fell from her hand_

" _kya hua bhabhi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked teasingly_

" _yeh Switzerland liye",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked still in shock_

" _ofcourse madam hum dono ki..kl sham ki flight se_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ **Vineet**_ _k sath London jayegi aur prso early morning hum Switzerland jayenge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while hugging her from back_

 _She was so excited n happy that hugged him tightly…._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _smiled to see them n left the place….._

 _Day passed in all preparations for Switzerland…_

…

 _ **EVENING**_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _is getting ready..She is really very happy reason of course none other than_ _ **Vineet**_ _arrival…She wore red colored saree n all matching accessories …She is looking stunning…._

 _She picked his photo n caressed that lovingly_

" _toh finally jnab a rhe ha..i missed you a lot…ab aue intezar nhi ho rha ..jldi ayo na"_

 _She kissed his photo n placed it on table…_

 _Sagel is in Kitchen n Preparing dinner n all the_ _ **Vineet**_ _favorites_

" _ **Sachin**_ _tum ne gift wrap kr diye",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked While putting veggies in vessel_

" _haan ho gya..aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ka gift bhi on the way ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _kya baat ha koi bda smjhdaar ho gya ha..good boy", She caressed his cheeks_

" _itna pyar kya baat ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said moving closer_

" _pyar toh roz ata ha…..pr koi jtane ka mauka de tb na pta chle",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _next 20 din ha tumhare pass jitna mrzi jtana",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while moving closer_

 _She blushed slightly he kissed her both cheeks n abt to kiss her lips but disturbed by door bell_

" _kya timimg ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said frustratedly_

" _lgta bhai a gye",_ _ **Angel**_ _ran to open door_

 _She opened the door n happy to see her brother..She hugged him_

" _bhai kaise ha aap"_

" _main thik hut u bta bdi khush lg rhi ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _haan bhai aap aye isse bdi khushi kya ho skti ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _acha knhi koi aur baat toh nhi ha",He winked at her_

" _kya bhai aap bhi na..ayo andr",_ _ **Angel**_ _took him inside_

" _Hi_ _ **Vineet**_ _kaise ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _ekdum aapke samne hu,,sir",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _kya yr sir sir bolte ho naam liya kro ab toh brabari ka rishta ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _hugged him_

" _aap mere senior ha toh ",_ _ **Vineet**_ _too hugged him_

" _ **Angel**_ _pani",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked looking all around_

" _jise tum dhundh rhe ho vo upr kmre mein ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said naughtily_

" _haan jao jao",_ _ **Angel**_ _too joined him_

 _ **Vineet**_ _smiled shyly…n moved toward room_

 _He entered inside n found her standing front of window n staring outside….He smiled n hugged her from behind….She know his touch….She too placed her hands on his hands…._

" _kaise ho",She asked with moist eyes_

" _bs tumhe dekh liya ab acha hu",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

 _She turned in hug n hugged him tightly…he hugged her back…..n heard her sobbing_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _kya hua"_

" _kucch nhi",She replied_

" _ab a gya hu na so why rona..i hate tears re",_ _ **Vineet**_ _made her laughs_

" _I missed you a lot",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _He kissed her forehead n tears,,he about to touched her lips but stop by door knock_

" _khana lg gyaha a jao",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _jee bhabhi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _replied_

" _acha chlo hmein ghr bhi jana fir",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _ **Vineet**_ _nodded n both moved out n all had dinner together after dinner_ _ **Ruvi**_ _left for their place.._

 _After half an hour they reached home…They directly move to room…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _switched on the lights n surprised to see Decorations….._

" _yeh sb",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _ab hmari wedding night meri vjh se spoil hui toh ab uski bhrpayi krunga", He said with naughtiness in his eyes n voice….._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _blushed n hid her face in his chest..he wrapped arms around her….He separated from hug n looked into her eyes…..She downed her gaze with his seductive looks…._

 _ **Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dhalne Do Zara )...(2)  
Dheemi Si Dhadkan Ko Badne Do Zara  
Lamhon Ki Guzarish Hai Ye, Paas Aa Jayein  
Hum, Hum Tum, Tum,Hum Tum**_

 _he wrapped his one arm around her waist…n placed other hand on her cheek….he lightly caressed her cheek n caressed her lower lip with his thumb …. Which made her shiver….He approached to her lips but she turned to other side_

 _ **Aankhon Mein Humko Utarne Do Zara  
Baanhon Mein Humko Pighalne Do Zara  
Lamhon Ki Guzarish Hai...Hum Tum  
Saanson Ko...**_

_Vineet smiled n hugged from back n start kissing her neck from…which made her more blush…He came front of her n attacked her lips n start kissing very next moment she too start responding….They separated when they were out of breath…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _was blushing like hell,,He picked her in arms n moved to bed…..N made her laid n too laid over her….n continue with his kissing work…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _was moaning in pleasure_

 _ **Salvatein Kahin, Karvatein Kahin  
Phail Jaaye Kajal Bhi Tera  
Nazron Mein Ho Guzarta Hua Khwabon Ka Koi Kafila  
Jismon Ko Ruhoon Ko Jalne Do Zara  
Sharm-O-Haya Ko Machalne Do Zara  
Lamhon Ki Guzaarish Hai Ye...Hum Tum  
Saanson Ko...**_

 _While kissing their clothes met to floor…._ _ **Vineet**_ _still continues with his kissing n bitting session..her eyes were closed all the times….Tears of happiness were in her eyes…..her hands moving in his hairs whereas his hands moving on her body making her more shiver….._ _ **Vineet**_ _cheek…he smiled at her_

 _ **Chu Lo Badan Magar Is Tarah, Jaise Surila Saaz Ho  
Andhere Chupe Teri Zulf Mein, Kholo Ke Raat Aazaad Ho  
Aanchal Ko Seene Se Dhalne Do Zara  
Shabnam Ki Boondein Phisalne Do Zara  
Lamhon Ki Guzaarish Hai Ye...Hum Tum**_

 _He started with his hard process which made her shivered badly...She had tears in eyes…tried to separate but he start kissing him hard on her lips…which made her little calm…..they finished with their love session n laid flat on the bed covering themselves in blanket….Ruhana slept peacefully on his arms…but_ _ **Vineet**_ _staring her without blink..n kissed her forehead…._

 _He too slept after sometimes_

 _ **Saanson Ko...  
Baanhon Mein Humko Pighalne Do Zara  
Lamhon Ki Guzarish Hai Ye...Hum Tum**_

… _._

 _ **A/N:Someone is blushing look at ur cheeks in mirror…go n check is their color turned in to crimson red….hihihihihihihi**_

 _ **So everything seems okay..is it so?**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SAGEL HOME**_

 _ **Angel**_ _is really excited for her Switzerland trip….She is doing her packing…n talking nonstop to_ _ **Sachin**_ _who's busy in some files….n also smiling at her nonstop bla bla ….._

" _ **Sachin**_ _dekho tumhara yeh shirt rkhu", She asked_

" _tumhe jo psnd ha vo sb rkho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _hmm…_ _ **Sachin**_ _2 ghnte ho gye na_ _ **Ruhana**_ _aur bhai ko flight board kiye …kl se subh tk toh vo log puhnch jayenge na",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked excitedly_

" _haan_ _ **Angel**_ _aur jldi so jana..kl early morning hmari flight ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said n moved to washroom_

 _ **Angel**_ _nodded n finished her packing….n checked all the documents as passport ID proofs n kept them in a bag…Suddenly_ _ **Sachin**_ _phone rang_

" _ **Sachin**_ _tumhara phn", She knocked the washroom door_

 _She picked the phone after getting no reply..She was shocked to hear….. it was unbelievable for her….She put the phone down n sat worriedly….after some times_ _ **Sachin**_ _came out of washroom n saw her sitting with hand on head…_

" _hey kya hua tumhe…chehre pe 12 kyu bje ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked while sitting beside her_

" _ **Sachin**_ _hum Switzerland kyun ja rhe ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked while looking at him straight_

" _yr..hum Switzerland honeymoon k liye ja rhe ha….aur kyun…sath mein time spend krenge jo yahan zyada nhi milta",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while holding her hand_

 _ **Angel**_ _hugged him_

" _ **Angel**_ _kucch hua ha kya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _bhai aisa kaise kr skte vo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se jhuth kaise bol skte",_ _ **Angel**_ _said sadly_

" _kya jhuth bola_ _ **Vineet**_ _ne",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sighed_

" _Vo London Honeymoon k liye nhi kisi kaam k liye gye ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _kya kaam",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked shockedly_

" _haan vo abhi phone aya tumhare phone pe…aur tum yeh baat jante ho k vo honeymoon k bhane kisi criminal ko pkdne gya ha…bechari_ _ **Ruhana**_ _kitni khush ha aur_ _ **Vineet**_ _use kaam se fursat nhi ha use",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Angel**_ _bs 2-3 din ka kaam ha…..uske baad sara tym vo_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ko hi dega….isiliye 15 days k liye gya na….taki kaam k sath sath apni biwi ko bhi tym de ske",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while rubbing her back_

" _ **Sachin**_ _agr_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ki jgh main hoti toh usi time vapis a jati tumhe chhod k",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while hitting his chest_

" _baba main aisi glti kaise kr skta hu..haan ek hseen glti ha jo main baar baar kr skta hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said smiling while untied knot of her blouse_

 _She blushed n switched off the lights…._

… _.._

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _ **LONDON**_

 _Ruvi reached London n checked in hotel room…._

" _wow_ _ **Vineet**_ _room is too good..I love you so much for this lovely surprise",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said excitedly_

 _ **Vineet**_ _just smiled as he seems tensed…._

" _arrey_ _ **Vineet**_ _kahan khoye ho",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _shook him_

" _kucch nhi main fresh ho k ata hut um coffee aur kuccch khane ko order kro",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said coldly n moved inside washroom_

" _itne ukhde kyun ha…..lgta jetlag ho gya..aram krega toh thik ho jayega",She thought n smiled….._

 _She ordered food n took out her clothes from bag…..After sometimes_ _ **Vineet**_ _came out and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _moved to washroom….._ _ **Vineet**_ _took a file in his hands and start reading file…His expressions change to worried…. Then his phone rang..he saw caller ID….He immediately picked the call…_

" _ya Officer.. I am here now…okay will be at your place within 15 minutes…", He cut the call and moved out very next moment after leaving a note for_ _ **Ruhana**_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _came out after sometimes n confused when she found him no where…She tried his number but he didn't pick…..She saddened..She sat on couch to have coffee but her eyes fell on a note…She picked the paper n start reading…._

" _sorry_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..Have to go….kuch urgency ha a ke baat krta hu…..khane pe waait mt krna…._

 _ **Vineet**_ _"_

 _Ruhana placed the paper on table n thinks_

" _yahan bhi kaam….bs yhi prior ha mera kya shadi krli Honeymoon ke naam pr Hotel room mein la k bitha diya bs…..isse acha vhin rehti"_

 _She saddened with this n had her breakfast_

" _hmmm kya kru main…..abhi bhabhi ko bhi call nhi kr skti…..Flight mein hogi…bs_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhayia unse jhuth na bole….vo sch mein unke liye hi ja rhe ho", She sighed n laid on bed and treid to sleep which is far away as She is disturbed with_ _ **Vineet**_ _workaholic nature…_

 _ **POLICE HEAD QUARTERS**_

 _ **Vineet**_ _car stopped front of gate…guard open the car door he got down…Guard saluted him..He started moving inside….Officers constables saluting_ _ **Vineet**_ _as he is from respectable Department named_ _ **CID**_ _…An officer lead him to cabin of high officials….._ _ **Vineet**_ _entered…_

" _Good Morning sir", He greeted_

" _Good Morning officer…have a seat", Commissioner greeted back_

" _Sir may I have information about culprit..I mean terrorist_ _ **Raka**_ _..",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

" _Officer meet Officer Smith he will give you all information n also will help you in this case", Commissioner said_

" _Thank you sir…",_ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled_

" _Hey_ _ **Smith**_ _…so can we start.. actually I am in hurry to sort out everything",_ _ **Vineet**_ _shook hand with_ _ **Smith**_

" _ya sure Officer…you come with me",_ _ **Smith**_ _said n took_ _ **Vineet**_ _with him_

 _He lead him to his cabin..Both discussed about case n leads…almost whole day passed like this….._ _ **Vineet**_ _is still busy in chasing terrorist_ _ **Raka**_ _.._

… _._

 _ **SWITZERLAND**_

 _Sagel landed their honeymoon destination after the travel of 9 hours approx….They moved to cab n reached their hotel….Angel is so excited to see snow, greenery n all..She love the romantic weather here…n happy for a cause that_ _ **Sachin**_ _will not be busy here…They checked in…and moved to their room….._

 _They entered inside_ _ **Angel**_ _moved to window first n screamed in excitement_

" _ **Sachin**_ _see kitna beautiful view ha…..I'm amazed"_

 _ **Sachin**_ _came n hugged her from behind…_

" _acha lga"_

 _She nodded positively_

" _abhi toh aur bhi bht kucch ha…filhaal main fresh ho k ata hu..fir kucch kha k so jate ha..kl se ghumenge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while moving to washroom_

" _okay main_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se baat kr leti hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _dialed_ _ **Ruhana's**_ _number_

 _She picked up_

" _hello", She replied coldy_

" _Kya hua_ _ **Ruhana**_ _bda low sound kr rhi ha..any problem"_ _ **Angel**_ _asked worriedly_

" _bhabhi dekho na_ _ **Vineet**_ _mujhe honeymoon ka bol k apna koi official kaam krne aya ha….mujhe bina btaye chla gya…aur mere liye bs ek note chhod gya",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _almost cried_

" _hmm I know_ _ **Ruhana**_ _….",_ _ **Angel**_ _sighed_

" _aapko maloom tha…",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _bs subh hi pta chla jb_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko bureau se phone aya",Angel said_

" _mtlb bhayia ko bhi pta tha..agr aisa hi tha toh khud hi a jate mujhe na late main konsa kucch kehne wali thi…abhi tk ni aye….subh se gye ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said in complaining tone_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _mujhe aisa kyun lg rha ha k aaj tum mein mera bhoot a gya..yeh complaining department toh mera ha na",_ _ **Angel**_ _teased her_

" _acha agr bhayia aise krte tb pta chlta…main yahan anjaan sheher mein room mein akeli baithi hu..koi baat krne ko bhi nhi ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said disappointedly_

" _main hoon na jb tk bhai nhi ate mujhse baat kr lo",_ _ **Angel**_ _smiled_

" _haan taki bhayia mujhe gaaliya de k maine unka honeymoon khraab kr diya",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _teased her_

" _nhi baba vo nhane gya ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _acha main rkhti hu unhe aapki zrurt hogi na…after all Switzerland newly married couple honeymoon aur dher sara pyar aur haan aapka betaab pati jao jao",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _teased her which made_ _ **Angel**_ _bushed_

" _nhi aisi baat nhi ha_ _ **Ruhana**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _abt to say but stopped by_ _ **Sachin**_ _voice_

" _ **Angel**_ _towel dena zra…"_

" _jayiye bhabhi bulawa a gya aapko",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said n cut the call immediately_

 _ **Angel**_ _sighed_

" _ayi baba…lo tumhara towel",She gave him n after few minutes he came out_

" _Acha_ _ **Angel**_ _tum bhi change kr lo..main khana order kr deta hu",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while ruffling hairs with towel_

" _what khana room mein khayenge,,mujhe terrace wale food court mein candle lights mein khana khana ha plz chlo vahan",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while holding his hand_

" _ **Angel**_ _vahan kl chlenge..main khana order krta hu…mujhe khana kha k yahan k local officer se milna ha..Vo HD wala case than a uske kucch admi yahan firse active huye ha..usi silsile mein",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _ **Angel**_ _was hurt with this..She loose her temper…_

" _how dare are you…tum mujhe yahan in sb k liye laye…k tum yahan vahan criminals k pichhe bhago aur main is room mein baithi rhu..ek kaaam kro tum na ek gun mere hath mein pkda doh..main bhi yeh chor sipahi khel leti hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted at him_

" _ **Angel**_ _please stop this and please try to understand….you know na hmari duty kucch aisi hi ha….but main subh hote hi a jaunga yahan bologi vahan le jaunga…abhi khana kha lo….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _tried to cool her_

" _mujhe nhi khana tum khao aur kro jo krna",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily n moved to washroom n banged the door_

 _ **Sachin**_ _sighed and ordered some food for her and left to meet someone…_

 _ **Angel**_ _came out after some minutes…..when she saw him no where…she glanced over food lying on table…She moved to balcony n sat on couch lying there…She has tears in eyes but tried to composed herself..n she slept there with tears…_

…

 _ **LONDON**_

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _woke up with her phone buzz..She opened her eyes n checked the time…Clock showing 8 O'clock of morning..She moved to washroom for freshen up..After taking shower she ordered a coffee n toast for her self…_

" _yeh_ _ **Vineet**_ _abhi tk nhi aya sari raat bahr tha",She talking to herself while dialing his number but he didn't take her call_

 _She sighed in disappointment…n dialed_ _ **Angel's**_ _number_

 _ **Angel**_ _picked after 2-3 rings without checking caller Id_

" _Hello_ _ **Sachin**_ _tum abhi tk nhi aye kahan ho tum",_ _ **Angel**_ _start asking without listening to_ _ **Ruhana**_

" _bhabhi main_ _ **Ruhana**_ _.._ _ **Sachin**_ _nhi hu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _cut her_

" _ohh tum kaisi ho..bhai aye kya",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _nhi bhabhi vo nhi aya…pr aap kya bol rhi thi bhayia kahan ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _arrey vhi unki jogging ki habbit….2 ghnte ho gye abhi tk nhi aya",_ _ **Angel**_ _tried to cover up_

" _bhabhi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said strictly_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _tumhara bhai aur mera bhai dono hi bht bure ha..Honeymoon bol k apne cases pe le aye.._ _ **Sachin**_ _yahan kisi kaam k liye aya ha..kl raat se gya ab tk nhi aya",_ _ **Angel**_ _said tearily_

" _Bhabhi ab kya kr skte ha,,,,wait krne k siwa…wait kro vo a jayenge..aapne kucch khaya",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

" _haan bs coffee order ki…ati hi hogi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _okay main rkhti hu aap thik se kha lena…and worry not",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _okay",_ _ **Angel**_ _said n they cut the call_

…

 _ **POLICE HEADQUARTERS**_

 _ **Vineet**_ _is in interrogation room with officer n a criminal tied on chair…Criminal is in miserable condition….._ _ **Vineet**_ _took out his phone from pocket n called someone_

" _Hello_ _ **Sachin**_ _sir Raka pkda gya"_

" _That's a grt news_ _ **Vineet**_ _…kucch btaya usne",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked in officer mode_

" _haan sir maine abhi sare details aapko aur_ _ **ACP**_ _sir ko bhej di ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _good ab mujhe yahan kaam krne mein easy hoga..main HD k admiyo ko easily pkd paunga…Raka in sbka head jo ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Sir vo_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Vineet**_ _pasued in between as it's not right time to get personal_

" _vo gussa ha…jaise hi free hota hut oh bht papad belne pdenge…kya kru….ab yeh duty ha…Ab high officials ne chhutiya hi is condition di k vahan ja key eh case solve kro..but ab lgta ha aaj sara kaam ho jayega",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sighed_

" _hoga sir pr_ _ **Angel**_ _ka gussa DCP and ACP se bhi zyada dangerous ha….mna payenge na",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked jokingly_

" _ **Vineet**_ _aaj tk use manta hi aya hu…mujhse nhi manegi toh kisse manegi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _too replied jokingly_

" _jee sir",_ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled_

" _Acha bk to work…Raka ko London police ki Custody mein rkho…..vo use jld hi India puhncha denge..aur tum back to my behna",_ _ **Sachin**_ _ordered_

" _As per your order sir",_ _ **Vineet**_ _replied_

 _ **Sachin**_ _cut the phone n got busy in discussing new information n next plan….the whole day passed like this…._

…

 _ **A/N:heya..don't know kaisa ha…..**_

 _ **Hope it's not boring**_

 _ **Thank you for reviews**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**LONDON**_

 _ **Vineet** __back to hotel room after handing over_ _ **Raka** __to London **Police…..**_ _ **Ruhana** __is so much worried about_ _ **Vineet** __as she has no news of him….Her trail of thoughts interrupted by knock at door…She opened the door and surprised to see_ _Vibneet_ _..He entered in_

 ** _"_ _tum..",_** _ **Ruhana** __asked_

 _"_ _Kyun? Nhi a skta kya",_ _ **Vineet** __replied_

 _"_ _Nhi mera mtlb koi criminal koi case tumhara wait kr rha hoga na..toh vahan jao yahan kya lene aye **ho",**_ _ **Ruhana** __said teasingly while turning face_

 _"_ _ohh toh koi naraz ha…", He said while hugging her from back_

 _"_ _nah main toh bht khush hu k mere pati apne kaam ko le k itne sincere ha", She said while entangling his arms_

 _"_ _I am sorry na yr…ab Duty ha kya kru",_ _ **Vineet** __said pleadingly_

 _"_ _toh duty hi krte mujhe yahan lane ka mtlb",She asked angrily_

 _"_ _aaj se tumhara_ _ **Angel** __se baat krna aur milna **bnd",**_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _"_ _hein ab yeh kyun",_ _ **Ruhana** __asked confusedly_

 _"_ _uski company mein reh k uske jaisi ho gyi ho ek number ki complaining machine….",_ _ **Vineet** __sighed_

 _"_ _hawwww how mean…vo tumhari behn ha",_ _ **Ruhana** __said glaring him_

 _"_ _toh kya hua uske sath reh k tum bilkul uske jaisi bnti ja rhi ho….kucch smjhti nhi ho…yr ab duty ha to krna pdta ha…pr ab main bilkul free hu..sara time tumhara..bolo kahan jana ha" **,**_ _ **Vineet** __asked while kissing her cheek_

 _"_ _yahan tum le chlo..pehle jao fresh ho jao aur thoda rest kr lo..main kucch khane ko mngvati hu",_ _ **Ruhana** __smiled_

 _"_ _Thik ha main fresh ho k ata hu",_ _ **Vineet** __moved to washroom_

 _ **Ruhana** __ordered some food for him and coffee for herself…._ _**Vineet** __came out after few minutes…._

 _"_ _acha lo kha lo kucch…fir sochte ha kya krna **ha",**_ _ **Ruhana** __said  
_

 _"_ _main soch rha aaj kucch shopping **krle",**_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _"_ _Nhi_ _ **Vineet** __mujhe Coco cola London eye dekhna ha please",_ _ **Ruhana** __said_

 _"_ _Vahan sham mein chlte ha…us time zyada mza **ayega",**_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _ **Ruhana** __nodded_

 _"_ _toh ab kahan jaye", She asked_

 _"_ _aisa krte ha..abhi London river eye cruise chlte..sham coco cola London eye chlte..mtlb ek hi jgh ha sath k sath ho jayenge use pehle kucch shopping kr lete",_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _"_ _okay main ready ho k ati hu",_ _ **Ruhana** __hugged him excitedly and run to washroom….._

 _After sometimes both left for outing…..Firstly they went for shopping for Wrestfield London shopping centre..Everything under one roof…things you want sources of entertainment and food you want to have will get under this one roof Wrestfield London shopping centre….the architecture, Graphics, Interior everything is so cool…._

 _Ruvi entered inside and both were amazed to see beauty of centre…._

 ** _"_** _ **Vineet** __mujhe us store me jana..",_ _ **Ruhana** __pointed toward dress store_

 _"_ _as you say mam",_ _ **Vineet** __smiled_

 _Both moved toward stores and bought some dresses….they moved to different stores n bought things for them and some gifts for others…_

 _"_ _Itni sari shopping…_ _ **Ruhana** __baki kl krte ha….itne bags nhi uthe skta main….already 20 bags utha rkhe maine..aur yeh 8 bags tumhare paas ha",_ _ **Vineet** __sighed_

 _"_ _kya tumhare paas 20 bags ha pr maine 25 diye the..mere 5 bags kahan gye",_ _ **Ruhana** __asked shokedly_

 _"_ _yr maine count nhi kiye..25 hi honge..chlo inko car mein rkhte ha..aur kucch khate ha aur Fir London eye chlna ha",_ _Vineet_ _said tiredly_ _"_ _Vineet_ _agr ek bhi bag km hua toh chhodungi nhi smjhe",_ _ **Ruhana** __said angrily_

 _"_ _acha baba….chlo..maar lena mujhe", **Vineet** said and moved toward parking…_

 _they kept their bags in car…locked the car and moved to food section_

 _"_ _acha bolo kya khaogi", **Vineet** asked_

 _"_ _kucch yahan ka spcl order kr doh..lo Menu card",_ _ **Ruhana** __passed him a menu card_

 _"_ _almost sb non veg ha….tum yeh gravy Manchurian aur main grilled sandwich order kr deta hu..baki tum dekh lo",_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _"_ _acha Italian pasta bhi order kr doh",_ _ **Ruhana** __said_ _He nodded..ordered food.._

 _after having food they went to London eye…._ _They reached there….saw the beauty of site…_

 _"_ _lets go for ride",_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _"_ _tickets..bht bda queue ha",_ _ **Ruhana** __said_

 _"_ _madam Officer_ _ **Vineet** __k paas VIP tickets ha…yeh fayda ha CID wale hone ka" **,**_ _ **Vineet** __smirked_

 _ **Ruhana** __smiled and both went for ride…they were at height_ _ **Ruhana** __was so happy as they can see beauty of whole city from there…She was looking everything in amusement….. **Vineet** hugged her from back…and after completing ride they got down…and take a short cruise ride…_

 _it's about 10 PM..they moved to near by hotel to have dinner…..after having dinner they moved to their hotel room…_

 _Ruvi entered inside room and after changing both were sitting on bed…._ _ **Vineet** __looking at **Ruhana** who's is busy in seeing pictures of today which she clicked.._

 _"_ _chhodo yeh sb baad mein dekhna filhaal toh",_ _ **Vineet** __snatched her phone and leaned toward her…_

 _ **Ruhana** __blushed and hugged him…He buried his face in her neck and engrossed to love with his love…..but they disturbed by phone ring_

 _"kon ha",_ _ **Vineet** __said irritated and picked the phone.._ _…_ _.._

 ** _SWITZERLAND_**

 _It's about 11:30 **pm….**_ _ **Angel** __is really upset as there is no sign of_ _ **Sachin** __till now.. it's more than 24 hours…She had tears as she is missing him…..She picked her phone and dialed_ _ **Vineet's** __number…._

 _"_ _Hello bhai", She started crying_

 ** _"_** _ **Angel** kya hua..ro kyun rhi ha", **Vineet** asked_

 _"_ _bhai mujhe India jan…nhi rehna yahna akela..",She said_

 ** _"_ _Angel_** _**Sachin** __sir ate hi honge..tu tension na le",_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _"_ _Bhai kl subh kl sham se gya ha….na koi phn na msg..bhai is strange city mein mujhe is hotel room mein akela chhod k chla gya aisa hota ha bhla..aap mera India ka ticket book krao", She said_

 ** _"_** _ **Angel** __aaj ki raat dekh lo…agr vo nhi aya toh kl pkka tickets kra dunga..",_ _ **Vineet** __said_

 _"_ _rehne doh..main khud kra lungi tickets..smhe aap", She cut phone angrily_

 _ **Vineet** __sighed_

 _"_ _kya hua_ _ **Vineet** __itna tensed kyun ho",_ _ **Ruhana** __asked_

 _"_ _tumhari dost ka para chda hua ha…Tumhara bhai jo nhi aya abhi tk..pr unhe ab tk a jana chahiye tha",_ _ **Vineet** __said worriedly_

 _"_ _don't wory…vo a jayenge aur bhabhi ka gussa bhi shant ho jayega",_ _ **Ruhana** __sighed_

 _ **Vineet** __nodded….._

 _Here at_ _ **Switzerland Angel** __is in so much anger…She is pacing in room…then knock at door_

 _"_ _who's this",She shouted_

 _"_ _room service mam", reply from outside_

 _"_ _come in…door is **open",**_ _ **Angel** __said_

 _"_ _haan bolo kya ha..maine kucch order ni kiya toh yeh sb", She shouted_

 _"_ _aapne subh se kucch order nhi kiye toh socha kucch de ayu", Person replied_

 _"_ _hindi..Do you understood what I said in Hindi", She asked shockhedly_

 _"_ _Meri_ _Angel_ _koi bhi language bole mujhe smjh ata",_ _ **Sachin** __replied with a smile_

 _"_ _tum", **Angel** turned back and shocked to see him…._

 _"_ _haan main..aur yeh kya reception se pta chla k tumne subh se kucch nhi khaya..kyun **,**_ _ **Sachin** __asked_

 _"_ _mujhe neend a rhi ha..tum khana mngvai khao aur jo krna ha kro",_ _ **Angel** __said while lying on bed_

 ** _"_** _ **Angel** __I am sorry na yr..ab main free hu so sara time tumhara..",_ _ **Sachin** __said_

 _"_ _acha toh tum fresh ho jao hum bahr chlte ha kisi club ya disco chlte **ha",**_ _ **Angel** __said excitedly and moved to her closet and picked a dress for change_

 _"_ _Nhi yr_ _Angel_ _…_ _main bht thk gya hua..yeh ghumna frina kl se shuru krte ha….aaj mujhe rest krne doh **na",**_ _ **Sachin** __said while yawning_

 _"_ _okay..pr atleast dinner k liye hotel k dinning area mein toh ja skte",_ _ **Angel** __said sadly_

 _"_ _tumhe jo khana ha yhi mngva lo…aur main kha k ayah u",_ _ **Sachin** __said and moved to freshen up_

 _ **Angel** __greeted her teeth in anger.._ _ **Sachin** __came out of washroom and saw her standing near closet with dress in her hands…_

 _"_ _khana toh order kro..kucch kha lo…and I am sorry..",He kissed her cheek and moved toward bed an laid down to sleep….._

 _ **Angel** __threw her dress on his face in anger…._ _ **Sachin** __sat on bed and gave her a look…._ _ **Angel** __moved to bed and stood on bed and start dancing_

 ** _Tum to dhokebaaz ho_** ** _  
Waada karke bhool jaate ho_**

 ** _Sachin_** _gave her a look…and held her hand made her sit…She shifted to his lap….And shaking his head badly_

 ** _Tum to dhokebaaz ho  
vada karke bhool jaate ho_**

 _She got up and jumped down…and banging feet on ground_

 ** _Roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge  
Roh roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge  
Hum jo rooth jaayenge to haath maloge_**

 ** _Angel_** _sat on couch and glaring him…_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled and moved to her….He pulling her cheeks…_

 ** _Aaha tum bhi badi chaalak ho  
Muskura ke dil jalaati ho  
Tum bhi badi chaalak ho  
Muskura ke dil jalaati ho  
Roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge  
Hum jo rooth jaayenge to aahein bharoge_**

 ** _Sachin_** _turned his face and smiled …Angel held his ear_

 ** _Aaha tum to dhokebaaz ho  
Waada karke bhool jaate ho.._**

 _Here at Ruvi side…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _hugged_ _ **Vineet…**_

 ** _Pehle milan ki yeh apni pehli raat hai_**

 ** _Vineet_** _cupped her face and_ _ **Vineet**_ _laid on bed_

 ** _Humko tumse karani kuchh zaroori baat hai_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _laid on_ _ **Vineet**_ _…and gav soft kisses on his face.._

 ** _Kya haseen sama hai kya suhani ghadi hai_**

 ** _Vineet_** _separated from her…and smiled at her and moved to other side_

 ** _Thodi der theharo ji kya jaldi padi hai_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _moved toward_ _ **Vineet**_ _locked arms in his neck and leaned toward him…_

 ** _Aao aake choom lo  
Pyaas aise kyun badhaate ho  
Aao aake choom lo  
Pyaas aise kyun badhaate ho_**

 ** _Vineet_** _unlocked her arms and turned to other side… **Ruhana** held his collar from behind and glared him_

 ** _Haan roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge  
Hum jo rooth jaayenge to aahein bharoge  
Aaha tum to dhokebaaz ho  
Waada karke bhool jaate ho_**

 _Here Sagel side…._ _ **Angel**_ _hugged_ _ **Sachin**_ _…. And start dancing_

 ** _Chhodo gile shikve humse pyaar karo ji_**

 ** _Sachin_** _turned his face and dialed someone number_

 ** _Aaya abhi aaya intezar karo ji_**

 ** _Angel_** _snatched his phone..And leaned her lips toward his….just inch apart that they can feel their hot breathes.._

 ** _Tumko hai kasam na bekaraar karo ji_**

 ** _Sachin_** _cupped her face…and kissed her forehead…_

 ** _Thoda sa hamara aitbar karo ji_**

 ** _Angel_** _pushed him on bed and laid on him….and hitting his chest playfully_

 ** _Samajho dil ki bebasi  
Is tarah kyun aajmaate ho  
Samajho dil ki bebasi  
Is tarah kyun aajmaate ho_**

 _She turned down and laid on bed while covering herself with blanket…._

 ** _Roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge  
Hum jo rooth jaayenge to aahein bharoge_**

 ** _Sachin_** _smiled and too covered himself in blanket…and kissed her forehead..She smiled…and him pulled closer…both engaged in their love making session…._

 _Here at Ruvi side….._ _ **Ruhana**_ _still busy in with her complaints….._ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled and accompanied her in dance.._

 ** _Aaha tum to dhokebaaz ho  
Waada karke bhool jaate ho  
Tum bhi badi chaalak ho  
Muskura ke dil jalaati ho  
Roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge  
Haan roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge  
Hum jo rooth jaayenge to haath maloge_**

 _He picked her in arms and made her lye on bed…And too laid …..he leaned toward her and extended hand to switched off the light…and both drifted to their love land…_

 ** _Aaha tum bhi badi chaalak ho  
Muskura ke dil jalaati ho  
Hum jo rooth jaayenge to aahein bharoge  
Tum to dhokebaaz ho  
Waada karke bhool jaate ho_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _A/N:SO boys back to their wives…Ruvi outing at London…Angel's high voltage drama…_**

 ** _For some more romance_**

 ** _Stay tuned_**

 ** _Thank you for reviews_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of Love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_SWITZERLAND_**

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 ** _Angel_** _woke up and smiled to see_ _ **Sachin**_ _lying beside her….She woke him..He opened his eyes and smiled_

 _"_ _aaj aap jo bologi jaise bologi vahi hoga….so what's your plan ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked while caressing her hair_

 _"_ _pehle ready honge..fir niche nashta krenge fir shopping then yahan ki roads pe bike ride fir ek helicopter ride baki soch lenge",_ _ **Angel**_ _said excitedly_

 _"_ _uff itni lmbi list….koi na get ready ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sighed_

 ** _Angel_** _kissed his cheek and moved to Washroom….Sachin too got up from bed and picked phone to order coffee but his phone fell down with loud scream of Angel_

 _"_ _Aah_ _ **Sachin**_ _…", She screamed from washroom_

 ** _Sachin_** _banged washroom door but its open ….He entered inside and saw her nowhere….then he heard sound of door crack…He turned and smiled to saw_ _ **Angel**_ _who shut the door and a naughty smirk on her face….She opened the knot of her bathrobe…And Naughtily moved toward_ _ **Sachin**_ _…_

 ** _Ohhooohhoo…  
ohhhhoohooo_** ** _.._**

 ** _Angel_** _moved closer to her….locked her arms in his neck…leaned toward her…..She dragged him under the shower and turned on the shower….water drops fell on them… They became wet…._

 ** _Meri pehli mohabbat hai  
Meri pehli yeh chaahat hai  
Meri itni si hasrat hai  
Gale lag ja na jaa_**

 ** _Sachin_** _smiled and held her from waist…..made her turned toward himself…..And start kissing her neck_

 ** _Teri baahon mein rahat hai  
Teri zulfhon mein jannat hai  
Meri itni si hasrat hai  
Gale lag ja na jaa_**

 ** _Angel_** _turned her face toward glass wall and leaned to wall…..And_ _ **Sahcin**_ _leaned to her and start kissing her bare back…She closed her eyes to feel the moment…_

 ** _Sulge sulge badan hai  
Uljhe uljhe se maan hai  
Badhti jaati hai tan ki pyaas_**

 ** _Sachin_** _made her turn toward him and attacked her lips…._ _ **Angel**_ _start moving her hands on his back….Both were totally lost in moment…She pushed him and winked at him..He picked the shower pipe and start showering water on her..She winked at him and signal him to come..He smiled and start moving toward her..He held her from shoulders and leaning toward her..She snatched shower pipe from his hand and start showering on him and both start run and chase….._

 ** _Bheki bheki hai raatein  
Mehki mehki hai saansein  
Rehna rehna tu dil ke paas_**

 ** _Angel_** _sat in bath tub and_ _ **Sachin**_ _sat on edge of tub..and giving her back massage lovingly..Actually squeezing her making her shiver…_

 _Ohhooohhoo…  
ohhhhoohooo_..

 ** _Sachin_** _got up and removed his t shirt… He looked at her lovingly and giving her seductive looks_

 ** _Oh tu agar samne ho  
Kaise main khud ko rakh pao hosh mein_**

 ** _Angel_** _smiled and start splashing water from tub.._ _ **Sachin**_ _came toward her..She pulled him inside tub…both sat adjacent to each other in tub on their knees…._ _ **Angel**_ _cupped his face and leaned toward his face just inch apart_

 ** _Darta hai dil khata yeh kar baithe na  
Mohabaat ke josh mein_**

 ** _Ttu agar samne ho  
Kaise main khud ko rakh pao hosh mein_**

 ** _Darta hai dil khata yeh kar baithe na  
Mohabaat ke josh mein_**

 ** _Angel_** _stood in tub and start jumping…._ _ **Sachin**_ _seeing her lovingly…._ _ **Angel**_ _sat on her knees to match his level….Hugged him …..He wrapped arms in his waist…._

 ** _Badla badla hai mausam  
Pighla pighla hai youvan  
Jaage jaage hai ab eshaas_**

 ** _Sachin_** _lifted her in arms….And start twirling her under the shower…._ _ **Angel**_ _put arms in his neck…_ _ **Angel**_ _ruffled_ _ **Sachin**_ _hairs…He is still twirling her in arms.._

 ** _Bheki bheki hai raatein  
Mehki mehki hai saansein  
Rehna rehna tu dil ke paas_**

 ** _Sachin_** _turned off the shower and took her out of washroom in his arms…._ _ **Angel**_ _is looking in his eyes lovingly…He too staring her…_

 ** _Meri jazbon ki jo bhi halat hai  
Wo samjh lo na bin kahe_**

 ** _Oh in labon se kahon  
Jo armaan hai  
Barso yeh honth chup rahe_**

 ** _Sachin_** _put her on bed carefully…_ _ **Angel**_ _still staring him without blink…._ _ **Sachin**_ _who's ruffling his hairs with towel…saw her coming through mirror….He turned to her and asked through eyes…She snatched towel from his hands and threw on sofa….Ho got her intentions…_

 ** _Oh Meri jazbon ki jo bhi halat hai  
Wo samjh lo na bin kahe_**

 ** _In labon se kahon  
Jo armaan hai  
Barso yeh honth chup rahe_**

 ** _Sachin_** _laid_ _ **Angel**_ _on bed and too laid beside her…Both were facing each other…._ _ **Sachin**_ _removed her hairs from her face…She blushed….._ _ **Sachin**_ _kissed her forehead….Then cheeks and moved toward her lips but she turned her face to another side.._

 ** _Thandi thandi agan hain  
Meethi meethi chubhan hai  
Jhudti jhudti hai tujhse aas_**

 ** _Sachin_** _smiled at her..And made her turn and laid on her…She closed her eyes…He put his body weight on her…He attacked her lips and both engaged in passionate kiss…_

 ** _Bheki bheki hai raatein  
Mehki mehki hai saansein  
Rehna rehna tu dil ke paas_**

 ** _Angel_** _made him turn and laid on him..And start kissing him….His hands moving on her back…And both engaged in their love making session…_

 ** _Teri baahon mein rahat hai  
Teri zulfhon mein jannat hai  
Meri itni si hasrat hai  
Gale lag na na jaa_**

 _After completing their love making session..both were lying on bed …_

 _"_ _Acha chlo_ _ **Angel**_ _bahr chlte ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _Sham mein chlte..mujhe sona ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _"_ _utho..abhi jana ha,",_ _ **Sachin**_ _made her out of bed forcefully_

 _After some sweet nok jhok they left for outing…_

 _…_

 ** _LONDON_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _is getting ready but_ _ **Vineet**_ _is not in the room..She is waiting for him but there is no glimpse of him..She is sad little…._

 _"_ _Sham ho gyi..subh se gye ha…..ha kahan yeh", She is thinking_

 _Then her trail of thoughts disturbed by door bell….She opened the door with a smile…but her smile vanished to see waiter_

 _"_ _yes",She asked_

 _"_ _Mrs_ _ **Kumar**_ _…this bouquet is for you", Waiter extended bouquet toward her_

 _"_ _thank you…",She smiled and opened the card_

 ** _"_** ** _I am waiting for you….Car niche khdi ha….come fast"_**

 ** _VINEET_**

 _She smiled and moved out…..Waiter lead her to car and car took her to destination…..She got down from car….Manager of resort lead her path made by Red roses petals…..She was mesmerized to see beauty of resort..It's a resort at river bank…She followed the path and reached the lawn near the bank…..It was decorated beautifully….She spotted him near the river bank….._

 _"_ _ **Vineet**_ _, She pressed his shoulder_

 _"_ _ **Ruhana**_ _..tum a gyi", He turned to her…._

 _"_ _yeh sb kya ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Madam aaj hmara London mein akhiri din ha toh socha kucch special kiya jaye..what say",_ _ **Vineet**_ _kissed her forehead_

 _She smiled and hugged her…_

 ** _Vineet_** _hugged her back….and kissed her neck softly…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _blushed and pushed him lightly and turned her face…._

 ** _Vineet_** _smiled and held her hand..He pulled her in hug…and start kissing her arm from hand to upward till shoulder.._

 ** _Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Deewana  
Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Deewana  
Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaye  
Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Deewana  
Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaye_**

 ** _Ruhana_** _was blushing hardly…..and closed her eyes….._ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled at her nervousness..He lead her to table where Dinner is arranged for two…..He made her sit and sat adjacent to her..He served her and fed her…while having dinner both were looking at each other….._

 ** _Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai  
Aaj Nashe Mein Saara Jahan Hai  
Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai  
Aaj Nashe Mein Saara Jahan Hai  
Haan Ye Sharabi Mausam Behkaye  
Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Deewana  
Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaaye_**

 ** _Vineet_** _extended his hand toward her which she accept happily….they started to dance…..He wrapped his arm around her waist and she locked her arms in his neck….Both were looking at each other lovingly….their eyes were filled with lots of love for each other…._ _ **Vineet**_ _leaned toward her and kissed her cheeks…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _blushed…._ _ **Vineet**_ _moved his face toward her lips..And light pecked her lips…._

 ** _Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise  
Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise  
Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise  
Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise  
Mauj Koi Saahil Se Takraaye  
Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Diwana  
Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaaye_**

 _V_ _ **ineet**_ _picked her in arms and moved to nearby room which he booked for themselves…He made her lye on bed…..And kissed her forehead….She opened her eyes with this and admired the beauty of room and decorations…._ _ **Vineet**_ _gave her a naughty smirk and leaned toward her …..He attacked her lips and both engaged in kiss….._

 ** _Rok Raha Hai Ham Ko Zamana  
Door Hi Rehena Paas Na Aana  
Rok Raha Hai Ham Ko Zamana  
Door Hi Rehena Paas Na Aana  
Kaise Magar Koi Dil Ko Samjhaaye  
Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Diwana  
Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaaye_**

 _While kissing he removed his and her clothes….And engaged in love making session…..Vineet extended his hand toward light and engrossed in love making session.._

 _Very Next day they flew back to India And Sagel also back from their honeymoon…Boys joined CID again And they start living with new mutual understanding…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _A/N:SO here I end up with chap as well as story…_**

 ** _Hope you liked it Ruhi…_**

 ** _Thank you for reviews_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


End file.
